Only for comfort?
by ninjamonkey
Summary: !!! NEW AND IMPROVED VERSION!! (not new chapter, just more added on to the whole thing) Kurt/ Kitty with a little bit of Rouge/Remy (just had to put it in there) This is FLUFFY! OH SO FLUFFY!
1. The new and improved story

X-men: Evolution  
  
Only for comfort?  
  
(AN: I don't own X-men OR Boy Meets World (lines used from one of the episodes of Boy Meets Morld))  
  
(IMPORTANT: This is the new and improved version of "Only for Comfort?" Rogue's name is spelled right, there is new and improved German (yeah right! I can't write German worth anything...) and umm...A DELETED SCENE. Yeah, anyhow read and enjoy. )  
  
*And, I don't ever want to see you again! *  
  
Meeeeeeeepppppppppp...  
  
The line went dead. Kurt Wagner miserably tapped the off button on the phone. He lay his head back on his pillow.  
  
Vhy? Juzt because I'm a mutant...It...It doezn't matter. She didn't really like me anyvayz. But she did once. Kurt's eyes were glassed over by tears. The only girl he had ever thought had understood and not cared that he was mutant had now broken his heart. She had at first seemed to understand, but with the recent discovery of mutants and the growing dislike for them among the normal people, she had changed. Kurt's feelings for her had lessened slightly lately.  
  
Amanda...  
  
Kitty Pryde, Rogue, Jean Grey, and Jubilee all sat on the floor of Jean and Scott's room. Three were sitting in silence, doing homework. Kitty had long since finished and now craved excitement. The silence was killing her. Suddenly, Rogue slapped her Latin book shut. The Southern had a frustrated look on her face.  
  
"Ya' gals have fun. Ah ain't doin' any more homework." She grabbed her junk and left the room. Jean and Jubilee shrugged and got back to work. Kitty stood up and grabbed all her junk too, glad for an excuse to go.   
  
Kitty nodded her goodbye to the other two. She followed the other girl down the hall. Kitty followed Rogue into the room they shared. Without a word, both girls dumped their books on their beds. Rogue turned to Kitty.  
  
"Ah'm goin' out." With that she left. Kitty let her shoulders drop in defeat.  
  
"Looks like I'm destined for boredom." Kitty left her room and strolled toward the stairs. She figured trying to count the ceiling tiles in the kitchen should prove to be interesting. Only problem was she had one that yesterday. On her way to the stairs, she heard a faint sound coming from Kurt and Bobby's room. Curiosity killed the cat, so Kitty gave a short knock. No answer. She phased her head partially through the door. It wasn't much of a view, but it was enough for her to see Kurt on his bed, sobbing. He wasn't wearing his image inducer, so his blue fur glistened in the sunlight that streamed through the window. He had taken of his X-men uniform, and was wearing a pair of jeans and a loose black tank top. Kurt's pointed tail limply hung over the side of his bed. Kitty phased herself through the door. She cautiously went to the side of the bed and touched his shoulder.  
  
"Pleaze, Go avay." He muttered. Kitty smirked and sat down beside him.   
  
"Not, like, until you tell me what's up, elf-boy." Kitty raised her eyebrows. Kurt turned over and sat up slowly. Kitty shuttered when she saw the broken look in his eyes.   
  
"Itz...It'z Amanda. She broke up with me." He sniffled. Kitty bit her lip.  
  
"Why would she do a stupid thing like that?"  
  
"She...she... zaid it waz because I am a mutant...that she didn't want to be involved with a 'stupid, blue-furred freak', az she put it." Kurt whispered the last part quietly. Kitty did something she normally wouldn't have done. She took the elf-boy in her arms.  
  
"Look, she's stupid. She's stupid for turning down a great guy like you. And, you are, like, not a stupid blue-furred freak. Lot's of people like your fur. It makes you cute." She abruptly stopped and blushed a deep crimson. Kurt pulled back an inch or two and looked her in the face. Their eyes met. Kitty was suddenly all too aware of the soft blue furry arms that were wrapped around her waist. He hesitantly brought his face in closer. Kitty found herself falling to the sudden attraction that she found deep inside herself. It reflected in his eyes. Kurt slowly brought his furry lips upon hers. It was a short kiss. Kitty had a thought in the back of her mind to draw away, and she would have, were it not for the elf-boy's lips pressing against hers again, slowly and tenderly. She found herself responding. When they parted, Kitty and Kurt suddenly found themselves frightened. Kitty felt embarrassed and, with nowhere else to go, she phased right through the bed and floor. Kitty fell hard on the hallway floor below. She moaned, suddenly coming back to reality. Rogue had been walking down the hall at that moment, ready to go out. She had been slipping on her gloves. Rogue was stopped when she tripped over the bewildered Kitty. Her one still bare hand flew out before her, brushing Kitty's cheek. Kitty fainted as Rogue hit the floor. Rogue shook her head as Kitty's memories went rushing through her head. She suddenly saw something strange. Something way out of the ordinary. Rogue was astonished for a second and turned to her friend.  
  
"Kitty? Aw, great. Kitty, come on, you gotta' wake up." Rogue's normal coolness shattered. She began to worry. For a moment, just a moment, She wasn't the tough X-men known as Rogue. She was Marie Thompson again, the girl who worried and showed affection. And now she was worried.   
  
I barely brushed her cheek. The contact wasn't that strong. Rogue looked up and called out.  
  
"Hawlp! Will someone please hawlp!"  
  
Fortunately, the hallway was very near the garage. Seconds later, Logan came out. He spotted Rogue and the unconscious Kitty.  
  
"Great. What happened now?"  
  
"Kitty fell through the ceiling, made me trip, and managed to be touched by my hand." Rogue quickly explained. Logan stared at her for a second. Kitty fell through the ceiling?  
  
"Come on. Let's get her to Xavier." Logan scooped the unconscious girl into his arms and he and Rogue set of to get medical help.   
  
Kitty woke up to the find herself on one of the medical examination tables in the floors below the mansion. The Professor and Jean stood over her. Kitty moaned.  
  
"Miss Pyrde, would you mind telling me how you managed to fall through the ceiling?" Xavier asked, with a smile. Kitty smirked.  
  
"Like, great to see you too, Professor."   
  
Xavier chuckled, "I trust you are well rested?"  
  
"I think. How long have I been out?"  
  
"Nearly five hours." Jean replied, "We began to worry. What happened?"  
  
"Stress. I was stressed, and I just...kind of slipped."  
  
"Ah. Very well." Xavier seemed to know more than what he said.  
  
Three days later, Kitty was up and energetic again. Not quite. She found a million and one ways to avoid having a conversation alone with Kurt. And for that matter, Rogue too. Kitty knew very well that Rogue had seen what had happened. She knew that the girl was restraining herself from saying anything. But there was a problem, because Kitty shared a room with Rogue. On that certain night, Kitty sat on her bed with a flashlight, reading. Rogue wasn't in yet. Suddenly the window was opened and Rogue slipped in.  
  
"Were have you been?" Kitty asked, innocently, and without looking up from her book.  
  
"None of yar' business."  
  
"Be that as it may, I know you're seeing someone. There were flowers on the balcony and I know they are not for me." Kitty stated matter-of-factly. It could have been a play of light, but Kitty swore that Rogue blushed.  
  
"I may be, I may not. What's it ta' you?"  
  
"Nothing. Just curious."  
  
"Well, naw that we're on the subject of secrets, what exactly happened thar' between you and Kurt? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Rogue inquired, taking off her boots. Kitty stiffened.  
  
"They broke up. What's it to you?" She replied, dodging the question the best she could.  
  
"Fine. But, if ya' wanna get in on my business, then I'm getting' in on yours."   
  
"You go first."  
  
"No you."  
  
"Fine. Kurt told me awhile back that he knew Amanda didn't like him anymore. He didn't really like her that much anymore either, but the feelings were still there. Then she broke up with him. The reason he was really hurt was because she dumped him because he was a mutant. He was really hurt because of that. And so...I don't know I gave him a hug...and then...well...I don't know." Kitty had lay down her book and now met Rogue's eyes. Rogue felt sympathy for the other girl. Confusion swirled Kitty's eyes.  
  
"You kissed him."  
  
"He kissed me back."  
  
"Don't make much of a difference."  
  
"I don't know. I knew I liked him, but I don't think I "like" him. Now it's different. It's like it was for comfort but I know that's not true. Suddenly, I have feelings that I never knew I had."  
  
"Ya' got problems, Kat." Rogue had taken off her long leather jacket and flung it on the floor. She took of her gloves and flipped onto her bed.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"You go out all the time recently, ever since the day we battled that robot thing. Ever since we fought Magneto. Ever since we rebuilt the school. What's up? You promised to tell me." Kitty insisted.  
  
"Look, I ain't promising anythang." Rogue looked up with a smirk.  
  
"You said you would." Kitty frowned and threw a pillow at the other girl.  
  
"The most I'll say is yes, I've been meeting someone."  
  
"Anyone I know?"  
  
"I ain't sayin any more. Don't tell anybody. If anyone knew, I could be in trouble."  
  
"So he's an Acolyte? Don't worry, my lips are sealed."  
  
(OH! DELETED SCENE TIME! OH JOYOUS DAY!)  
  
"Rogue?" Rogue halted as someone called her name. Someone with a German accent. Rogue twirled on her heel to face her brother.  
  
"Yeah, Kurt? What's up?"  
  
"Do you notice that Kitty haz been avoiding me?"  
  
"Yeah. She's been thinkin' a lot lately. Somethin' else ya' were gonna ask me?"  
  
"Jam. Iz she maud at me?" Kurt asked, still leaning in the doorway of his room. Rogue was generally surprised by the question.   
  
"Na, she's just been thinkin' about...well ya' know, stuff..."  
  
"Ja. Stuff."  
  
One week passed and Kitty still hadn't talked to Kurt. One night, she woke up as a cold breeze hit her face. The window was open. Kitty opened her eye a bit to catch a glimpse of a dark figure slip inside. He was dressed in a long trench coat. Kitty remembered his eyes. They were coal black and his pupils were bright red. It was the hot guy that worked for Magneto. Kitty stiffened and watched as Rogue slipped out of her bed, obviously awakened as well.  
  
"What are ya' doing here? If we're caught, Ah'll be in huge trouble."  
  
"I came to see you, chere. Remy could not sleep. Remy was thinkin' bout his chere." Rogue pulled him into a darker corner and whispered silently. Kitty couldn't hear what they said but she knew all to well that this was whom Rogue was seeing. She was busted. Kitty watched as the guy in the trench coat bent over to kiss Rogue's gloved hand.   
  
"Farewell, my chere." Rogue watched as he leapt out the window. She closed it. And went to get back in her bed.  
  
"So that's who you're seeing." Kitty sat up.  
  
"Why you little...what do you think yaw're doin?"  
  
"Sorry. I was awake."  
  
"It don't matter. He's just a friend."  
  
"Chere means dear in French. So unless that was your long lost French uncle... busted."  
  
"Ya' ain't gonna tell anyone are you?" Rogue slumped on her bed in defeat. Kitty smirked. Rogue did have a weakness. She did have a soft side for the dark stranger.  
  
"You no I'd never tell anyone." Kitty quirked her head to the side.  
  
"Ya' talk to Kurt yet?"  
  
"No...."  
  
"Ya' should."  
  
They were silent.  
  
Kurt Wagner waggled his pencil over his paper. The homework was the least on his mind. Kurt shook his head in annoyance. That was when a certain girl walked THROUGH the door.  
  
"What's up?" Kitty started casually.  
  
"Ah...nothing!" Kurt jumped into a sitting position, knocking all his books to the floor. Kitty sighed and sat beside him. She smiled to herself when she realized he was as nervous as she.   
  
"Look, I think we should be completely honest with each other."  
  
"I thinkz zat as well." Kurt nodded.  
  
"Why did we kiss each other?" Kitty plainly let it out, and with it, her stomach twisted into a million bazillion knots. Every moment he was silent was like knives being jabbed into her stomach. Kurt met her eyes uneasily.  
  
"I don't really know. I guess it vhaz...only for comfort."  
  
"Yeah. You were feeling bad and I was just comforting you. Like a friendship kiss..." It was a lie. She knew it the second it slipped off her tongue. Kitty nodded her head, though she obviously looked disappointed, as did he.  
  
"Ja."  
  
"Uh...I'm going to go..." Kitty got up and began to go. He called out to her. She was at the door, but she turned to look at him.   
  
"Completely honest, right?" Kurt asked.  
  
"Yes..."   
  
"I want to kiss you."  
  
"I want to kiss you too." They easily closed the gap in a kiss. Kitty pulled away for breath. "So what does this mean?"  
  
"Kitty, will you go out with me?" She nodded as he kissed her again. All was well with the Nightcrawler and his Shadowcat.  
  
(AN: Then they all died. No just kidding. THIS IS SO DISGUSTINGLY FLUFFY! ACK! I MAKE MYSELF SICK!)  
  
(Well the new and improved version went well. YES I did attach ANOTHER Author's Note....with ideas for a sequel.....YAY! ) 


	2. And then suddenly

And then, suddenly, they lived happily ever after...... 


	3. And then suddenly pt2

And then, suddenly, they lived happily ever after...... 


	4. Fuzzyness is a good quality

"Wow that was weird!" Kitty said.  
  
"I am not a man! I am not an animal! I am a hybrid!" Kurt screamed.  
  
"Ummmmmmmm...yeah? WHY?" Kitty asked.  
  
"Don't know. I was just thinking of how cute and fuzzy I am." Kurt replied (giving a Chibi-like smile)  
  
FUUUUUUUUZZZZZYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
